Pokemorph: Blake's Story
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: A man is able to change into pokemon. Some pairing maybe in later. May become rated for teens as it goes on. Rated T just in case. But for the most part, it will be rated K
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Blake, I'm not your average human being. I can change into a pokemon at will, and this is my story.

Walking through the dark woods Blake French grumbled angrily to himself "Stupid pokemon, their so slow". Looking over his shoulder squinting through the inky blackness he glowered at the outline of his pokemon as they lagged behind.

"Speed it up!" He commanded icily as a growlithe panted trying to keep up with his trainer "growlithe" the puppy pokemon barked weakly and tried to move his tired limbs faster to catch up with blake.

Blake rolled his eyes and pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket, flipping it open he put it to his ear "What?" He demanded his tone irratated.

"French, where are you? you were supposed to be here an hour ago?!" A gruff voice shouted into his ear.

"Don't yell at me Fisher, I'll be there soon" He snapped back into the reciever.

"You better be French..Giovanni is already in a bad mood" Fisher muttered before the line went dead with a loud click.

Blake shut his phone and pocketed it, without so much as a glance at his pokemon he kept walking. The growlithe gave a pleading whine begging his trainer to slow down while his other pokemon trudged forward silently.

He walked for quite awhile but never seemed to come to the base that Team Rocket was currently occupying, frustrated he turned "Hurry up you worthless pokemon!" he shouted as his foot came down on growlithe kicking it in the side.

"Growl!" Growlithe yelped and tumbled forward, bracing his paws he kept himself from slamming face first into the ground but tripped over a rock hidden by the shadows.

"Get up!" He heard his master snarl and another painful blow was aimed at him. struggling to his feet growlithe barely managed to escape blake's fury "Growl! Growlithe!" Growlithe whimpered backing away from him.

Blake looked down at his pokemon with contempt "Why must I work with such weak Pokemon?!" He asked himself putting a hand to his head and shutting his eyes. His phone vibrated again, pulling it from his pocket he flipped it open and punched 'talk' with his thumb.

"LOOK FISHER-" He started to yell into the mouth piece but stopped mid-sentence, the voice that spoke wasn't his obnoxious co-worker.

"Mr.French I thought your directions were to be at the base sharply at Mid-night?" came a cold emotion-less voice that could only belong to one man.

"Giovanni sir..I'm almost there and it's only-" he paused to check the time "Eleven fifty-one" he said sheepishly.

"You'd do well to be here by mid-night Mr.French..or else" the line disconnected with a sharp click.

Blake cursed loudly as he snapped his phone shut, jamming it into his pant's pocket he stormed off yet again utterly furious. His pokemon followed obediantly though a bit reluctantly.

"Why can't you go any faster!? Move it!" Blake hissed as he forecfully urged his lagging team of pokemon forward, the tired bunch gave cries of complaint only fueling Blake's growing rage.

When forcing them grew inaffective he kicked them harshly to motivate them to move, this tatic seemed to work for him so French continued kicking his pokemon through the forest as they walked looking for the base.

Stumbling through some under brush Growlithe and Blake's other pokemon fell into the grass of a large open feild in the center of the forest. Blake followed, stopping behind them he surveyed the area.

There were mostly tall stalks of lush dark green grass, but flowers could be seen peaking through the towering vegitation, the clouds covered the moon at the moment so Blake's vision was limited but he could barely make out a small stream cutting through the far end of the meadow.

The time on his watch read eleven fifty-nine, grinding his teeth together he looked around again hoping to see the entrance to the base but there was only plant life and his pokemon. "Come on you dumb pokemon!" He shouted loudly startling them

"We've got to get to head quarters by mid-night!" He added starting past them, his steps faltered however when there was no sound of rustling grass that indicated they were following him. " Get up and come on!" he snapped.

Suddenly the wind picked up playing an eeire tune on the branches of the surround tree's and pushing the blades of grass backwards, the clouds swirled rapidly across the sky and the meadow lit up. Blake shivered, the tempature seemed to drop to almost freezing in a matter of seconds.

Goosebumps broke out across his arms and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, stomach twisting into painful knots Blake suddenly got a terrible feeling. He jumped involuntarily as rustling sounds echoed around him.

"Guys?" He called wondering if his pokemon finally decided to get up and follow him, he recieved no answer.

"where are you?" He choked out throat going dry, only more rustlings and was that a hiss he heard?

Reaching into his left pocket he pulled out a flashlight, but his fingers which had grown sweaty fumbled awkwardly with the button delaying obtaining the light he needed.

As the light clicked on shining bright white light on his face sharp pain exploded in his lower right leg, head jerking down he looked at growlithe?

"What are you doing Growlithe?!" he demanded trying to shake the pokemon who's sharp canines were digging into his skin off, the small fire type growled and shook his head visiously throwing off Blake's balance sending him crumpling to the ground.

That's when they began to appear, pokemon pushed themselves one after the other through the grass moving toward him. He tried to escape growlithe's grip but was soon trapped under the claws and jaws of at least 30 different Pokemon.

"G..Get off!" He cried out swinging his still free arm at a linoone who was tearing at his side with it's sharp claws, before his hand could make contact a murkrow dug it's blade like talon's into his arm and forced it to the ground pecking mercilessly at the appendage with it's beak.

Blake looked up as something stepped on his chest, it was growlithe "What are you-" the words stuck in his throat as growlithe lunged forward a bloody moon reflected in it's glazed eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blake's scream so loud and filled with anguish it was echoed off every tree in the woods, till it faded into hallow silence cast under neath the crimson moon. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A friend helped me with my first chapter now it is longer than this one but this one has some oddly familiar characters)

* * *

"Oh my head" Blake said. "What happened,I feel different" "aw what a cute growlithe." said a girl walking by. "It's already caught you idiot,wait that sounded funny." he said,but the girl just kept walking toward him and pulled out a pokeball. "Uh why are you looking at me like that" he then looked at his feet and what he saw made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME." he yelled looking at his furry little paws. The girl looked frightened so she sent out her pidgy. Blake turned and ran clumsily "got to find a radio" he said "aha there's one. He stopped and listened to it."This is the kanto morning news" said a happy sounding woman "It is currently 9:30am" _**wow I must have been asleep all night,but that**** doesn't explain why I'm like this**_ he thought then he trotted off into the forest. _**I better get something to eat **_he thought as he heard his stomach rumble _**its better to think on a full stomach.**_ Blake looked around for some berries because that's what his growlithe mind told him.

He had been looking for what seemed like forever until he heard some voices,"you guys" said an older voice compared to the others,he sounded like he was agitated with the other two. "But he started it" said a younger girls voice "no she started it" said male voice,these two sounded about the same age. So Blake ran toward the sound of there voices when he heard the word "food" come from the older ones mouth.

Wen he got there he could easily tell who they were,The girl was a red head with her hair tied to the side in a ponytail,she wore red overalls over a yellow shirt. The other child looked about the same age as the girl,he was darker than her and wore a red hat and it looked like a pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. The other one definitely was older looking and darker than both the others,he wore a green vest over a brown shirt._** Hm,I wonder who they are**_ thought Blake.

* * *

(Do you know who the new characters are.)

Five reviews


	3. Chapter 3

My third chapter, sorry it took me so long.

* * *

Blake watched them as the tallest one (who he found out was called Brock) started to make food, it smelled great and Blake wanted some.

He slowly trotted down toward them, making sure to be very quiet.

The Pikachu must have heard him because it looked toward Blake, he hid from view _'That was close' _he thought as the Pikachu turned away from him.

_'How am I going to get food without alarming them' _Blake thought, but that wasn't a problem because he noticed other Pokemon walking up to them and the three just gave them food _'I hope this works'_

He slowly walked down with all of the other Pokemon, he was given Pokemon food but strangely he liked it.

He ate and ate and Pokemon soon went away as they finished, but Blake stayed and watched the three trainers get ready for bed _'How can trainers have such respect for their Pokemon?' _he thought.

The trainers slept with their Pokemon and Blake didn't understand why, _'Caring' _he thought _'they care for their Pokemon and their Pokemon care for them back, I guess that is why I was attacked by Pokemon' _

"Hey" a small voice said behind him.

Blake turned to see the Pikachu standing there "Yeah?" he asked.

"Follow me" she said as she walked off.

Blake was surprised that he could tell a Pokemon's gender so easily, his surprise didn't stop him from following her though.

"You're not like other Pokemon are you?" she asked as they walked.

Blake was startled but answered truthfully "Not really"

Pikachu sighed "What are you?" she asked.

"I don't know really" he said "How did you know I was different?"

"Your eyes show that you are different" she said "They also show that you are lonely"

Blake looked into her eyes and felt a small shock go through his body_ 'What was that?'_

Pikachu showed no signs of feeling a shock instead she smiled and tapped his head "Your it" she said and ran off.

Blake was surprised but gave a small smile and chased after her.

They played for awhile and ended up laying under a tree.

"That was the most fun I have ever had in a long time" Blake said breathing hard.

Pikachu nodded and then her ears pricked up.

Blake held his ears up to, he recognized a faint call of "Pikachu"

Pikachu stood up "I've got to go" she said "Ash is calling me, but lets have fun again"

Blake watched her leave and smiled "Thank you Pikachu" he said closing his eyes "Thank you for being my friend"

He put a hand on his forehead then his eyes snapped open "Why do I have hands?" he asked looking around himself, he relized that he was back in human form.

"Why am I human again" he said feeling the clothes he was wearing, they were some kind of black fabric but he didn't know what kind.

He paced back and forth running his fingers through his hair, he was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Let see I was going to the base, then I was attacked by Pokemon, when I awoke I was a hungry Growlithe, then I ate and played with Pikachu" he stopped to breath "Now I am human again"

He started to walk to the city "I need some time to think" he said and sniffed himself "And a bath"

He looked back "Maybe I am am different for a reason" he said resuming his walking "I just don't know the reason"

* * *

Hope you like my third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't started on this in a while. But I needed time to get better at writing. Now I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Pokemorph: Blake's Story.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Learning to Morph.**

Blake sighed as he sat on his bed at a poke-center, he had been thinking about how he could change and had been trying to change. Now he was focusing on turning back into a Growlithe. He could hear Pigey's chirping from outside, of course he could understand every single word they were saying. It wasn't very interesting, they were talking about what grain was the best to eat and what level they were.

He shook his head and closed his eyes _'Focus, bend your body' _he thought and sat there for a few minutes without anything happening before he gave up and threw his hands up into the air "Fine!" he said angrily and laid down.

The young man began to think of his newest friend, Pikachu. She had taught him how to treat pokemon by just being his friend. He could imagine how she looked like perfectly, it was almost like her image was burned into his mind.

His body began to tingle, like a current of electricity was rushing through his veins. The current rushed to his cheeks and burned, his back arched and he felt himself begin to shrink. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to think through his haze. He could feel the electricity in his cheeks and looked at the far wall of the room.

"Thunder Shock" he said and a focussed, sending a small spark of yellow electricty onto the wall "Cool" he smiled and hopped onto the desk with a mirror "I am a pikachu? How is this possible? I thought I could only turn into a growlithe" he wagged his tail and laughed.

He began to think of what could have caused him to Morph into a pikachu. He had been thinking of Pikachu and he had turned into one.."That's it!" he said smiling "Visualization!"

This made him want to experiment. He thought of how he looked and focussed on that and nothing else. He felt it before he did it. The electricity coursed from his cheeks and back into his veins. He then began to get taller and his little fingers became full human fingers.

When he was tall enough he was startled by the image in the mirror. It was his face but it was covered by quickly receading yellow fur. He had large yellow and black ears that began to get shorter as they slid to the side of his face. When he was fully human again he sat on his bed, awed.

_'I could become any pokemon I wanted to, even the legendaries' _he thought chuckling and began to think about the only one he had seen, visualizing it. He thought of Articuno and smiled. After a few minutes he thought something was wrong; he couldn't change.

"Don't tell me..." he said softly "I was bitten by Growlithe and then after that I felt a spark when I looked Pikachu in the eyes" he sighed and opened the window to see the two pidgeys still talking "Hey" he called and watched as his voice startled the pokemon.

"Um....ah..." one of them said looking at him. Directly in the eyes. He felt the spark again and smiled.

"Thanks" he said and waved as he went back into his room.

"What was that about?" one of them asked while the other just shrugged.

Blake began to imagine the pidgey, aware that the pokemon's image was burned into his memory. He began to fill lighter as his arms vanished, sprouting wings in their place. Feathers grew along his body and clothing.

A beak sprouted from his mouth and before long he was a pidgey "That is interesting" he said softly "It seems I can only turn into pokemon I have made direct eye contact with" he opened his wings and gave a little test fly across the room "Cool!"

He saw that the window was still opened and hopped onto the sill. In an instant, he had taken off and flown into the air.

_'This is amazing' _he thought as he flew _'I can shift certain parts of my wings as I fly, alowing the ability to change my direction in an instant' _he flew to the left. He automatically knew what attacks he could do _'Gust, peck' _he thought _'just normal pidgey abilities...wait...steel wing?' _he looked at the branch of a tree and focussed energy into his right wing. He dived and cut through the branch like it was paper.

"That is amazing!" he said laughing and settled down on another branch. He heard something from behind him and turned to see a Pidgiotto.

"Are you having fun, little one?" he asked standing next to Blake.

Blake nodded "Very much so, I didn't know I could use steel wing"

The pidgiotto nodded "Yes, it is very rare that one such as yourself would learn that ability already, it would make you a great catch for a human" he said looking at Blake.

The pokemorph nodded "Very much so" he said "But that is ok, I am smart enough to get out of the way before I am caught"

"Really?" the bigger bird pokemon asked as his beak began to glow "I think not" he then hit Blake with a Drill Peck, knocking him out of the tree and hitting the ground hard. He stood up and shook his feathers.

"What was that for?" he asked before seeing the large pokemon land near a man. Blake's eyes narrowed "Team Rocket" he said seeing the large red R on the front of the man's shirt.

"You are weak enough now" the man tossed a pokeball toward Blake. The young man thought he was going to be caught before the red and white ball just bounced off of him harmlessly. He grinned.

_'So I can't be caught' _he thought and caught the pigiotto's eye and felt the spark "Oh you messed with the wrong person" he said chuckling as he focussed. In a few seconds he was a pigiotto "Hmm? Drill Peck? Whirlwind?" he waved his strong wings and caused the air to spin before taking off.

He was moving at incredible speeds and spun through the air as he flew toward his window. As soon as he was in the room, he changed back into a human and shut the window "Wow" he said softly.

He growled "I really hate team rocket" he said softly "I now know what I want to do, I need to beat team rocket...which means, I need to defeat Giovanni" he sighed "How am I going to beat that man. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Hello nurse joy" a boy said "Can we rest here for a while?"

"Why of course" the woman said with a happy cheer, then it faltered "But we have no free rooms"

Blake opened his door "I am sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear" he said smiling "I would be happy to share my room, I have too many beds to deal with anyway" he chuckled then caught the eye of Ash's pokemon.

The female pikachu gasped and ran down ashes arm and onto the ground before leaping up onto Blake "You-you are here, you are human!" she said in awe.

Giving a nod he looked toward Ash "Very affectionate pikachu you have" he said smiling. Ash rubbed his head and began to apologise. Blake shook his head "It is quite alright, I have that effect on pokemon" he shrugged "They always crowd me, it is ok to have pokemon as friends" he rubbed behind Pikachu's ear and he could have sworn the small pokemon blushed.

He handed her back to Ash and helped the three get settled in his room.

"So who are you?" asked Misty "If you don't mind me asking?"

The young man laughed "I don't mind, my name is Blake French, Pokemon Talker" he made up the profession in an instant.

"Pokemon Talker?" Brock asked looking at Blake "I have never heard of that..what is it?"

Blake smiled "It is a family business" he said "We can talk to pokemon"

All three gave exlamations of surprise "You mean you can understand pokemon?" Ash asked.

He nodded "Yes, I can understand any pokemon who talks to me, test me" he looked at Pikachu "Tell her something and then have her tell me what it is"

The ten year old boy nodded and leaned down to whisper into Pikachu's ear. The small pokemon's cheeks became redder than usual "Now tell him what I said" Ash said smiling.

Pikachu looked at Blake and walked over, all the three pokemon trainers heard was "Pika, pika, pikachu, chu" but what Blake heard was a little different.

"Well, he told me that I seemed to have...well..." her face turned redder "acrushonyou" she spoke quickly but the boy caught it and laughed.

"You said that she had a crush on me?" he asked Ash "Has a pokemon ever had a crush on a human?"

Ash was too stunned to answer. Brock checked the time "Oh, Ash, Misty, we have to go if we want to get to that resurant" he said.

The two trainers nodded and got ready to leave, asking Blake if he wanted to join them, but he declined. To everyone's amusement, Pikachu wanted to stay with Blake. He said he would take care of her while they were out.

Once the three were gone Pikachu turned on Blake "I thought you were a growlithe" she said softly.

"Well I was" he said smiling "You see, I can turn into pokemon"

Pikachu blinked "You mean, you could turn into a pikachu?" she asked, looking slightly hopeful.

Blake nodded "Of course" he said smiling "I could if you wanted me too?"

The yellow mouse pokemon nodded eagerly. The boy chuckled and closed his eyes, turning into a pikachu.

"Oh wow" she said softly, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

He smiled "You really do have a crush on me don't you" he asked.

She nodded "I-I guess so" she said blushing. She was scooting closer, trying to make it look natural.

He blinked, he hadn't thought she would admit it. What caught him by greater surprise was what the small pokemon did next.

She kissed him.

He had been thinking about how she had said she had a crush on him and then suddenly he had furry lips pressed against his own. The kiss was soft, sweet, and a little clumsy. Despite himself, he kissed her back.

When the kiss broke she snuggled up against him and sighed "Ok, so I like you a lot" she said softly.

Blake laughed "I figured that" he said wrapping his little arms around her "I like you too" he said.

And that was how a human with the ability to Morph into pokemon, came to date a pikachu.

* * *

Aww, sweet. At least I think so. I don't really care if you don't like it. Just review. But still, I wonder what you think. Though, if you have nothing good to say then don't say anything at all.

Read and Review.

See you!


	5. Chapter 5

I have gotten better, a lot better since I started this. I mean, look at my other stories, I love writing, I just keep getting better and better.

And xWings of the Moonx Blake is fifteen, but working with team rocket makes the young more mature. Though if you look at Jesse and James, I would say that it makes them more immature haha.

I might also jump forward at points, like now he is fifteen, maybe in the next chapter he will be eighteen, all depends on what I feel like doing.

* * *

**Pokemo****rph: Blake's Story**

**Chapter Five**

**Team Rocket**

Allison sighed as she walked down the road, this week had been the worst for her. First of all, she had been in the middle of one of the greatest heist she had ever committed. It had taken her a month to get accepted into the Pokecenter of Saffron city. Then it was two more weeks before she could even get close to the place where they stored the pokeballs. She was going to get the night shift and steal all the pokemon away in one fell swoop.

Then the Boss calls out of the blue saying that she needed to preform a retrieval mission on a missing member and that she was the closest to his last position. It wasn't that Giovanni cared about the boy, it was more that he had been holding a special pokemon artifact at the time he disappeared.

Apparently, it was priority one so she had to drop everything she had worked for all because some kid had to go and get scared of his responsibilities. It was worse that Giovanni was always secretive about the artifacts he had them collect. So no one knew why they had to get these odd objects, just that they had to get them.

Her lips spread in a dark grin. When she found this Blake French, she was going to beat him into the ground for giving her so much trouble. She pulled out his photo and looked at it, making sure she could recognize him if she saw him, she shrugged

The kid didn't look that bad, maybe if he hadn't already been on her bad side, she would have given him a shot. Maybe if he complied well enough, she still would. She was eighteen years old, had deep black hair that touched her small waist and had a hot body, petite but well toned, enough to hold her own in a fist fight, yet guys always seemed to be intimidated when they were around her.

She shot a scowl at a passing by trainer who looked like he was ready to ask her to battle and he scampered off. She really didn't know why guys were so intimidated by her.

She was a strong woman, they would just have to deal with it. She continued to grumble as she walked and looked back at the picture. Why did that boy look so familiar?

_He was being chased, he could feel the other pokemon gaining speed. His tiny feet pushed faster, trying to get some distance. His heart beat a mile a minute and his large front teeth felt as though they were throbbing. Then he jumped, his body changing, growing larger before shrinking just as fast. His brown tipped ears twitched as he landed back on his feet, turning to face his pursuer._

_With a small growl, the other pokemon lunged at him, tackling him. In a second they were rolling around and laughing._

_He smiled at Pikachu as he rested above her, using one paw to keep his full weight off of her. She smiled back then looked sad "I can't believe this is our last day together" she said softly, one of her paws gently playing with the fur on his side._

_Blake nodded, twitching his little nose at her, making her laugh "Well Ash wants to become a Pokemon Master" he shrugged "There isn't much you can do, you are his pokemon"_

_"I am also yours too" she smiled "Don't get me wrong, I adore Ash, but it isn't every day a pokemon like me finds a mate__, pikachus are bond for life kind of mates__" she said softly "Once we find someone we like, we tend to stick to them through anything"_

_He gently played with the fur on her cheeks and smiled "I know" he said "After all, I am a pikachu right now, I feel the same pull, but you should go with Ash, besides, I can become any pokemon I want after making eye contact with them, I will just find an Abra and figure out how to teleport to you"_

_She giggled "Alright, but the second you learn it, you better teleport to me mister" she grinned "Also, if you get any more mates, cause you are allowed to have more than just me, I want to be able to approve of them before you take them into our little family"_

_He laughed "It is a deal" he said and brought his furry lips to hers, kissing her deeply._

Blake opened his eyes, pulling himself out of the memory as he brought his fingers to his lips, remembering their last kiss. He sighed with longing and sat up, pulling himself out of bed. She had left two days ago and he had yet to find an Abra. He always spent hours searching for one, but hadn't seen one yet. Now he was roomed up in the pokecenter, waiting for trainers to come heal their pokemon. He was hoping one of them had an Abra.

He stood up and smoothed out his pants before stretching "I need to get out" he said "Even if I can't find an Abra, I can still find other pokemon to change into, my range is a little small" he sighed and headed for the door "A Growlithe, a Pikachu, a Pidgey, and Rattata, not a large group of pokemon" he rubbed his face and headed out.

As he walked, he stopped and looked random pokemon in the eyes. It was a bit of a slow day as it was getting late and most trainers were already getting their rooms ready. He was lucky enough to get the three starter pokemon though. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were now part of his arsenal.

"Hey!" he heard a voice come from behind him and blinked, turning around. He balked when he saw the familiar R on the girl's head band. She wasn't in formal attire, but all Team Rocket members were made to wear the symbol somewhere on their person.

"Finally" the girl said pushing her long black hair out of her face "It took forever to find you" she growled "Now I am going to take you back to the Boss and you can give him what he wanted from you two weeks ago" she pointed at him.

Blake began to put the face to the name "Allison McCarthy" he said "Geez, what did I do to deserve you?" he remembered her, he knew everyone's names though he knew more about her because Jason Fisher had been dating her the last time he saw her.

His contempt of her started when she started dating Fisher instead of him. He had developed a crush on her when he had first joined. She was strong and tough and had actually been nice to him, until she began dating Fisher. Then she turned mean and eventually forgot him.

"I expected Fisher to be behind you, planting his lips where they always are" his face split into a smirk. Ever since he had acquired his new power he had been feeling bolder. That only increased when he and Pikachu started their relationship.

Allison growled "I dumped that useless sack" she said haughtily though there was a look of hurt that said it wasn't entirely her choice.

"You made one smart choice at least" he said looking at the pokeballs around her waist. What type of pokemon did she have? He wondered if he could get her to release them so he could copy their forms. When he looked back at her face, he could see that his words were slowly getting on her nerves.

She even stamped her foot like a child "Don't push me brat, I will beat you down" she pointed her fist at him before reaching to her waist and pulling out a pokeball "But first, the boss wants you in one piece, so I am going to bring you to him" she tossed the pokeball and out came a small pokemon, barely up to his knees. It was sitting down lazily and turned it's small head to face Blake who began to laugh.

"W-what is so funny, don't laugh at my Abra" she said fuming.

He could barely hold it in. He looked at her and then back at the little pokemon "That...that is the one pokemon I have been looking for, for two days"

She raised an eyebrow "Why?" she asked "What use could you have for an Abra? They can only teleport to a place they have already been, or a place they can perfectly visualize"

Blake grinned "Perfect" he clapped his hands. The loud sound caused the pokemon's eyes to widen, showing it's pupils. He locked eyes with the small creature and felt the spark along with elation.

He then looked back at Allison "You know, when I was still with Team Rocket, I had a huge crush on you, then you started dating Fisher and became completely rotten towards me" he shrugged "Bad choices lead to bad events, like me vanishing"

She watched him shut his eyes and smirked "What are you going to do? Sprout wings..." she paused as she watched him shrink, his body changing and becoming an exact replica of her own Abra "What the..?"

Even her Abra looked surprised as it watched the mirror image of itself.

Blake rose one hand and looked at it, seeing strange energy flowing around him "Psychic energy" he said softly before he grinned and focused on Pikachu, remembering everything about her, all that he liked about her "Teleport" he vanished in a blur of motion.

Allison just stared at the space he had been in, completely dumb founded. Slowly, she recalled her pokemon and pulled out a small communicator. Hitting a series of codes, she brought it close to her face "Sir, we have a problem with the target" she said softly. Unknown to her, this was the beginning of another life for her.

"Ooof!" he hit the ground roughly "Geez, how can Abra's do that? It felt like every one of my molecules was pulled apart and put back together" he shook his head, his big ears twisting back and forth. He rose his nose in the air and sniffed "Pikachu is near by" he smiled happily before doing a quick change from Abra to human to Pikachu.

He grinned, enjoying the feel of the familiar form. He looked around, seeing that he was in a forest "Are they lost again?" he wondered as he stood up and began to walk.

Slowly he snuck toward his mate's smell and saw the yellow fur sleeping near Ash in her own little sleeping bag. He smiled and felt his cheeks spark a little. With the smallest of shocks, he let it leap to her, touching her own electric cheek sacs.

Suddenly, Pikachu hopped up, looking around before she saw the other pikachu standing a little ways in the forest. Her cheeks lit up softly as she smiled "Blake" she said softly as she hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him softly "Took you long enough" she scolded.

"Sorry" he said "You would be surprised how many Abra's show up in cities" he chuckled "I was lucky I ran into an old acquaintance of mine"

She looked a little uneasy "Team Rocket you mean" she said softly. He had told her that he had been part of Team Rocket two days ago. She had taken it surprisingly well.

He nodded "Yes, apparently I made the boss upset" he grinned "Too bad for him I can turn into a pokemon, now he will never catch me"

Pikachu shook her head "You were once part of them, you should know how much they seem to never give up"

Blake chuckled "Yeah, you have been spending a little too much time around Jesse and James" he sighed "But yes, you are right, tomorrow I will teleport around, leaving false trails before coming back to you"

She grinned "Well you are here now and we have two days to make up for" she tackled him and began to kiss him deeply.

Sometimes, it is really good being a pokemorph.

* * *

How is that? Better? A little fast paced but it works. It is mostly a romance between Pikachu and Blake. It is so cute :P

Anyway, you all know the drill Read and Review.

Also, for those avid rpers, I do like to rp. If you would like me to try out a scenario, send me a pm with the plot and character sheet and I will look it over.


End file.
